


Thrice Gifted

by cereus



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Polyamory, Presents, Yuletide, proxy fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:47:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28267107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cereus/pseuds/cereus
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel/Gimli (Son of Glóin)/Legolas Greenleaf, Aragorn | Estel/Legolas Greenleaf
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Thrice Gifted

As he walked through the torch lit hall, he shook a bit of snow from his cloak, and felt the torches warm the chilled golden beads and ribbons woven into his beard. “Gimli” cried Legolas, and then he took in the dwarf’s appearance, “What’s all this then?" 

"The king of Gondor sends his regards to the king of the Shaded Wood, but regrets to say that he is busy,and sends this gift in his stead" 

A flush crept up Legolas’s cheeks and the heat from the torches seemed to pulse against his skin. Legolas blinked in surprise before carefully arranging himself a little more indolently on the throne, and arising in a fluid manner. 

He unhooked the edge of the cream cloak, causing a bit of ice to fall and dragging the fine wool over Gimli’s bare, warm, skin. And tugged free the scarlet ribbon that held back Gimli’s ruddy curls. "So tell me fair scion of Moria, what other messages hath the lord of the white tree for me?”

“He bade me give you other things” murmured Gimli, and he buried his teeth against Legolas’s soft neck. 

“Like that?” Legolas gasped. 

“Nae, my lord that was just from me." 

~ 

Several hours later Legolas cleared his throat "You know, i should really send something to thank Estel…." 

A voice spoke up from the shadow of a carved pillar "You can thank him in person then.”


End file.
